bnhaauapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Geekmonkeii.cos's SHOUTA AIZAWA
Shouta Aizawa, also known as the Erasure Hero, 'is a Pro Hero and formerly the homeroom teacher of class 1-A at UA. 'APPEARANCE IN AU Geekmonkeii, for their version of Aizawa, typically wears a shoulder length jet black wig with white contacts. Aizawa sports his canonical cheek scar with an added curved scar over the left eye and down the cheek. He wears a black jacket with a hooded green under shirt and sometimes wields a black, metal bat. He has been seen with both a silver pair of goggles, and later with a brass set. In arcs 2-5, Aizawa's appearance was altered to have prominent blue veins down the left side of his face, and down his neck, with a blind left eye. 'TIMELINE IN AU' 'DAY 001' When the outbreak began, Aizawa was at the school with his class -- he attempted to try and get as many students as he could into the school so that they could board it up and keep the students safe inside of the school's campus. It was quickly discovered that his quirk was useless on the zombies, and that his capture weapon did nothing but break limbs from the already fragile corpses. He soon after switched to a more blunt weapon rather than his beloved capture weapon. It is not established when his left eye was scarred, but since early versions of Aizawa (prior to Arc 2) did not have a blind eye, he was not blinded by the injury. 'ARC 001' Arc 001 kicks off when the tag starts ( see here for details ), a year into the infection. Aizawa is established as leader of the camp at UA -- as other leader figures, such as Toshinori Yagi, are MIA. It is also made clear that Aizawa frequently leaves the camp to find supplies, as well as try and find students and faculty that were not brought into the camp already. It is then that he finds Hitoshi Shinsou ( @saviant.celestial ) and returns with him to the camp - expressing concern in a video over Shinsou's state. Soon after, numerous (unnamed) students went missing and after some investigation, Aizawa discovered the culprit; Shinsou. After being on his own for a year, Shinsou started to think nobody was even looking for him. This caused him to grow bitter. Out of this rage and anger, he takes Aizawa captive away from the camp. Aizawa attempts to dissuade Shinsou and remind him of the hero he wanted to be. The arc remains unfinished, 'however -- it is made aware in a recap video posted on geekmonkeii.cos's tiktok page that Aizawa comes to the conclusion that Shinsou has become a lost cause after enduring more time with him, escaping Shinsou's clutches and going to return to the camp. Somewhere in between (it was not establised completely how) Shinsou dies/is killed. 'ARC 002 After the incident with Shinsou, Aizawa is hesitant to go out to hunt for supplies on his own -- enlisting the help of Recovery Girl ( @deefault ) who agrees to accompany him. While out, they are cornered by a small horde and the pair decide to take cover in an abandoned building to wait it out. Unfortunately, at a point, they are overrun and forced to fight it out -- Aizawa taken off guard by one of the zombies when it has the familiar face of Toshinori Yagi ( also @geekmonkeii.cos ). He had gone missing after a phone call between him and Inko Midoriya ( also @deefault ) had abruptly ended one day 001. The small moment of hesitation from Aizawa was enough for the zombified version of Toshinori to get an attack in, biting him on the left rib cage above his hip -- as shown in a video where Aizawa is seen dropping his weapon and losing consciousness. Recovery Girl panics, not wanting to allow Aizawa to die, and attempts to use her quirk on him before the virus took effect. This is shown as working -- with consequences to both characters. Aizawa is left with the half-zombified appearance of blue veins down the left side of his face and neck ( presumably all the way down to the bite mark ) and a blind left eye ( presumably the blindness was an effect from the virus, and not the scarring since the scarring was present prior ). See image to the left. As those who are fully effected by the virus lose whatever quirks they had ( unless mutated quirks that effects their appearance all together ), Aizawa seemed to had already bypassed the point of losing his quirk -- now unable to harness it. Recovery Girl has a similar consequence appearance wise; it is not established if she lost her quirk as well. Both Aizawa and Recovery Girl return to camp, but after a while Recovery Girl begins to debate leaving because she feels unwelcome. Aizawa confronts her -- softer than usual -- assuring her that she is wanted at the camp and requesting her not to leave because "she was the only one who was like him." Category:Characters Category:Geekmonkeii.cos